sporefandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Éditeurs
The concept of Editors is one of the biggest features of Spore. Allowing you to completly transform many different types of things into whatever you want. All editors contain a moveable display of the object you are editing, several options to add and remove things from your object, and Statusbars that reflect numerical or other information about your creature that isn't clear from simply looking at the object. Editors Can you make a species of creature sapient without leaving the water? * At this moment in time, the Underwater phase has been taken out of Spore. Although a recent video on the Spore website shows an editor in an underwater setting, it was later shown to be part of the transition from cell phase to creature phase. Can you create a vegetarian creature? *Yes, in fact you can make your creature follow one of three paths, Carnivore(eats meat), Herbivore(eats plants) or Omnivore(Eats both). Can my creature fly? Yes, you can create a creature that can fly by adding wings to your creature in the creature editor. You can also use a glitch in the creature editor to give your creature the appearance of hovering over the ground. Can you create a human? *The creature creator is apparently extremely dynamic and versatile, with a simple interface similar to the creation software in The Sims 2 but allowing for much, much greater variety in design. Beings ranging from the reptilian, tail-handed tripod created by Will Wright, to the infamous Carebear were seen during the demonstration. During an interview, however, a developer explained that the creature editor's components were intentionally made to not accommodate a proportionally accurate human being. Does each species have a different "personality"? How will this be determined? *Civilizations definitely have separate emotional characteristics even within the same species. In the demonstration Will Wright mentioned that different cultures could be trained to be more 'emotional or logical' during the tribal phase, as made evident by the varying differences in the architecture of the two cities shown during the 'civilization' phase of the game. The one other species seen in the demo (during the interstellar phase) also appeared to have a distinct "philosophy" - it responded violently to the UFO, firing missiles at it. The demonstration seemed to imply that the personality of the creatures was influenced by the various items given to them in the tribal phase such as spears and musical instruments, rather than a more concrete 'point' system such as that used in The Sims games. Personality also is determined by how the player played their race, a player that attacked more than traded would have a race that did the same. In addition possibly the greatest determining factor in how your race of creatures will act is determined all the way back in the primordial ooze. Do you eat meat, or plants. Carnivores or 'meat eaters' will tend to be more agressive, while herbivores or 'plant aters' will tend to be more social and less agressive. Can you design clothing for your creatures once they reach the Tribal stage? *Yes, you can create one outfit for your creatures to wear. Clothing items include masks, armor plates, headgear, and tribal decorations. Some clothes in Tribal will raise one of your abilities, for example, a certain mask will raise your attack skill, meaning your attacks will do more damage. At the civilisation stage all clothing items are decorative only, and include additional items such as top hats and bow ties. *Note: Putting pre-rendered clothing on a creature is not designing clothing. You can cloth your creature, you cannot make your own unique clothes from scratch. Can you customize the tools at the Tribal stage? *At this point, customizable tools are only a rumor. Now, you can only buy and equip members with different tools (instruments, spears, torches, etc.) at the e3 2006 demo will wright scrolls over a tool editor. Can you customize plants? *Yes you can. By using the command line -state:FloraEditor one can reach a very buggy Flora Editor. There was a full Flora editor in the game, however it was pulled for unknown reasons. It has been said that it will be included in an expansion pack in the future. Some spore fans believe that EA made the Spore team pull it so that it could be included in an expansion pack to make more money. Can the UFO be customized? *Yes. The spacecraft editor is available in the Space phase. Can planets be customized? *At the 2006 E3, Will Wright announced that, late in the game, players will be able to design their own planets. Not only the topology, but features like the colors and patterns of the land and water will be customizable. Although it was said by Will that the "planet editor" will be the UFO in the space phase. *Confirmed. Currently in the game, you gain access to tools which create lakes, rivers, mountains etc. in different patterns (Like gears.... and chocolate)through missions or buying them (Which requires unlocking them, by completing achievements) or finding them on a planets surface. How many different kinds of vehicles will we be able to design? Also, will we be stuck with one design per vehicle class? The game shipped with Land, Sea, and Air vehicles. You are limited to one design per type (Religious, Economic, or Military) per class in play at a time, however you can switch designs at any time which will change every vehicle of that type. Can my creature have fur, feathers or other types of skin coverings? *Fur, feathers, scales,flowers, leaves, fins, spikes,crystals, and furless have been confirmed. Is it possible to make flying creatures that can live on land and in the ocean as they please? All creatures from the creature stage onwards live in nests, villages or cities on land. Creatures with wings can fly over short distances, but return to the ground to eat, breed, etc. Like non-flying creatures, if a flying creature flies too far away from the land it will be eaten by the sea monster. Check out the list of Editor stubs if you're looking to add something. Category:User interface